


You Are A Good Man, Magnum:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Electric Connection Of Rick & Magnum Series: [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e12 Winner Takes All, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781
Summary: *Summary: Magnum & Rick spend time together after Barry’s Funeral, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	You Are A Good Man, Magnum:

*Summary: Magnum & Rick spend time together after Barry’s Funeral, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Thomas Magnum, & his lover, Orville “Rick” Wright were discussing what happened the past few days, The Club Owner had him in stitches, when he told him what happened at Travis’s Bond Shop. Magnum just shook his head, & said this in response.

 

“Wow, He was stupid to challenge you like that, I am glad that you, & TC were there to save Skip, & made sure that blood wasn’t shed”, as they cuddled up, & just relax for awhile.

 

“I hope that I made my mother proud, I mean, The reason that I didn’t take the reward money, is that there was an innocent man, & I had to save him”, He said with tears in his eyes, Rick gently wiped them off with his thumbs.

 

“Baby, There is no doubt that your mother isn’t proud of you, She would’ve been proud of the man that you became, You are a good man, Magnum, & you have a great heart, Never doubt it, Okay ?”, Magnum nodded, as he composed himself, & then said this to him.

 

“Thank you for being you, & be supportive, I couldn’t ask for a better soulmate”, He kissed him sweetly, & they put their foreheads together, & Rick said to the PI, “There _is_ no other place that I rather be”, They laid down on the bed, & held each other, as the exhaustion sets in, & they fell asleep like that, til dawn.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
